


My Roommate is a Vampire??

by thirtytwo_chairs



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Book: Carry On, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtytwo_chairs/pseuds/thirtytwo_chairs
Summary: Carry On Au where Simon has no idea that Baz Pitch is a vampire until he walks in on him in the catacombs.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the really short first chapter of this fanfiction but there will hopefully be more soon  
> (i am gonna make these boys are gonna be best friends and bond over secrets yayy)
> 
> I hope you enjoy XD

I said goodbye to Ebb and headed to the Mummers House, my school bag on my shoulder. Ebb and I had watched her goats and drank hot chocolate for a few hours right after school.

The sun was setting in the field and, even though I was tired and I knew that I would regret it in the morning, I didn’t mind at all.

Lately, with all the drama with the humdrum and Baz and Agatha, Ebb and I haven’t had the chance to talk. And, I missed her.

I smiled as I walked over the grassy fields to get to my room and I was surprised to find that my thoughts had traveled to my roommate.

Was Baz in our room waiting for me to get back so he can insult me some more? Or did he sneak out again to the catacombs to sulk and sing “ring around the rosie”?

(He liked to do that a lot for some reason.)

I paused and decided that I should go check for him there before going to sleep.

I always get worried that he’s plotting something against me when I don’t know where he is. You just never know with Baz. His sharp face and prominent widow's peak made him look evil, like a Disney cartoon character.

So, I changed directions for the catacombs.

My feet moved quickly, to reach my destination before my brain caught up and questioned what I was doing.

What was I doing?

When I arrived at the entrance, the temperature had dropped along with the sun. I took the sweater that was balled up in my school bag and slipped it over my head before leaving my bag at the door.

I held the sweater lose to my chest and breathed into my palms to warm them before entering.

The stairway leading down was lined with candles but it did little to illuminate the halls. I started to wonder if I made a mistake.

While Basilton may be perfectly okay with coming here alone every other night, I found that walking by yourself past dead bodies in poor lighting was quite terrifying.

Of course, I had come here before, but each time I was with Baz.

Or, behind him, more rather. (Sometimes I would follow Baz to his football games and study sessions just to make sure that he wasn’t plotting anything)

My heavy breathing was the only sound in the halls and I was about to turn back around and get some sleep when I heard a faint squeal.

I froze.

Silence.

I shrugged, about to continue gingerly up the steps when more screeches followed. It was then that I knew that there was someone in trouble.

I pushed off the wall and ran down the narrow stairs as fast as I could without falling. My shoes pounded on the stone steps with each beat of my heart.

There was only one more corner to take before I would be at the source of the noise. My hands drifted toward my hips, ready to summon my Sword of Mages.

Baz. Baz could be could be in trouble!

I turned, ready to attack any monster that was plaguing the tombs, when I suddenly froze in the arch doorway at the scene that I just walked in on.

It was dark but the small window at the top of the room casted enough moonlight that I saw. 

I saw Baz kneeling on the floor in the center of the room with a fancy handkerchief with his embroidered initials on his lap.

I saw Baz with a dead rat in his hands and a smile on his face.

He licked his lips once before opening his mouth wide and sinking his monstrous fangs deep in the rodent’s veins.

I gasped as fear paralyzed me.

At once, his head shot up at my shaky breath. Baz looked terrified.

He took the rat out of his mouth and stared at me with bloody lips. The rat remained in his palms, up by his chest.

Fear pricked up my back. A breath of air got caught in my throat as I choked on words. I could feel the room get cold. “B- Baz?”

Blood was slowly starting to run down the back of his hands.

“Baz,” I repeated breathlessly.

I wondered if I could chant the words to get my sword faster than Baz could jump up and kill me.

Or Turn me.

I had seen him. I had seen his secret.

Baz.

He was a vampire.

\-------

“Baz.”

My head jerked up and blood in my stomach turned sour.

I spit the dead rat out of my mouth. I could feel a bit of blood start to dribble down my lip.  
Snow. He was here. He saw me.

Usually, I listened carefully for Snow’s annoying shadow, but today…

I thought he was with Ebb today. I thought…

“Baz,” Snow repeated.

I stared at him in silence.

His golden curls and large sweatshirt made him look like an angel in the faint light from the mosaic window behind me.

I struggled to find words.

The love of my life knows my darkest secret. He knows the one thing that I tried so hard to hide.

“Simon.”


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon doesn't know how to handle the fact that Baz is a vampire. He's always hated him but now he just can't turn him in to the Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super angsty but I hope that you like it anyway!
> 
> Also, this took me a lot longer than it should have, (sorry!!) I just recently finished what my theater company calls 'hell week', which is really just the week before the opening night. So, yeah, I just didn't have any time for anything but hopefully, now that that's over, I can upload more often :)

The room was silent ever since Snow helped me get back to the Mummer’s House.

I really thought that he would’ve killed me as soon as he found out what I was, but all he did was gawk at me while pacing the room, hands raking his blond curls.

My heart was beating out of control. What is going to happen to me? What are I going to tell my father? What is Snow going to do?

I wonder what he is thinking.

\-----

I don't know what I am thinking.

Instead of turning Baz in to the Mage, I helped him sneak back up to our room. What am I doing? Baz is my enemy. He always has been. Nothing has changed except that now, I actually have proof that he is evil after all.

I looked to Baz again, biting my lip.

He didn’t look any different than he usually does. I couldn’t even see his cheeks sticking out from his long fangs. Maybe they retracted? Like a cat's nails? Baz looked completely normal (well, for Baz). His dark hair and arched widow’s peak still made him look like a 1980s hollywood vampire. I wonder if that was his idea of a joke.

“Snow,” Baz begged, “say something. Please.”

I frowned when he spoke and took a step back, “I- I, well, it’s just that you’re a- a,” my voice dropped to a whisper, “a vampire. I- I’ve been living with a vampire my whole life. You- you could’ve drained me. Every night I slept right next to you and you could have--”

Baz cut me off. “But I didn’t did I? I could have. I still can. But I didn’t. Doesn’t that say anything to you?”

“Should it?”

Baz just looked down in shame. I have never seen him look so embarrassed. I didn’t think he even had any feelings other than hatred.

There was a long pause before I worked up the courage to speak again.. “Baz, I--”

He looked up hopefully, as if I would say something that would redeem him from his vampirism.

“H- how did this happen to you?” Concern pulled my eyebrows.

Baz carefully stepped toward his side of the room and sat down on his bed. My eyes followed him but I remained standing near the door.

“I was six years old when the vampires attacked the nursery,” he began, hands twisting his button up shirt nervously. “You may recall that my mother was the headmistress of this school at the time and so, of course, when the attack happened, she rushed over to stop them.”

Baz inhaled shakily. “The school’s never been infiltrated before so there wasn’t really a plan or any big security for this kind of thing…”

As Baz continued the story, he stopped fidgeting and stared my straight in the eyes. 

He gazed at me questionably, trying to figure out whether or not I was disgusted or drawn back by his backstory. But I was only saddened as he recalled the death of his mother, the disappointment of his father, and the repulsive behavior that he had for himself.

It was a long time before he approached the end.

The part where he woke up, alive back in his father’s mansion. Unhurt but changed. Turned.

“I still have the scar...on my neck. That was the one thing that never faded…”

When he was finished, I didn’t know what to say. I had never been good with words but now that Baz had emptied himself of all his secrets for me to see, I was speechless.

Baz continued softly. “Snow, I- I understand if this is a lot to process... and I know that we haven’t exactly been the best of friends these past years but--”

“You called me Simon before.”

This startled him. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did,” I took a few steps closer to where Baz sat. “In the catacombs. You called me Simon.”

Baz raised his chin at me. “Well, I- I’m sorry, Snow. I won’t do it again.”

I frowned. “No, no, I prefer it actually.”

The room was quiet again and my face burned.

“Okay, Simon,” Baz whispered. Tears were sprouting in his eyes.

I ran over to him and muffled him with a hug. “Baz, Baz no.”

He pulled me close and sobbed into my chest. I gently tried to smooth his hair down with my hands just like I imagined my mom would have done if she was around. “Shh. Baz, it’s okay.”

“Simon, I-- Please, please, don’t tell the Mage.” His words were muffled in my chest and he held onto me tightly, like he was afraid of me running away.

I looked down at his crying figure.

I never once considered Basilton my friend, but in this moment I couldn’t imagine ever not being there for him. Right now, I would have done anything to keep him safe. I tried not to think about where all these new feelings were coming from.

“Of course, Baz.” I closed my eyes and hugged him closer. “I could never betray you like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just tell me what you think.
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr, @im-living-a-charmed-life
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some general feedback. (obviously there is still much room for improvement)  
> This is also posted on my tumblr @ im-living-a-charmed-life , go check it out if you want.
> 
> And I do plan to include a lot of Penelope Bunce in later chapters so don't worry ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
